Deidara's birthday
by ThiefSuzy
Summary: Deidara's birthday, SasoDei, oneshot. almost 1k words...


Deidara's Birthday by Suzy

Disclaim: don't own, and bla, bla, bla… .

Warning: Hidan is in it, and Suzy's insanity.

A/n: …Suzy just found out that Rukai-chan had her birthday not long ago, and since Suzy suck at drawing, she decided to write a fic!! It makes it all so much easier that Rukai-chan likes SasoDei… .;

* * *

Deidara's birthday 

Deidara sat in his and his Danna's room, fiddling with some clay.

He was just staring into the air, and couldn't seem to decide what he was going to make.

Deidara had been sitting there a long while, and Sasori was starting to wonder what was wrong.

The brat usually couldn't even be silent for five minutes, and now he had been silent for over an hour!

"What is it?" Sasori finally asked.

Sasori waited for a reply, but got none.

So, he asked again, this time a bit more annoyed: "What is wrong, brat?"

This time, Deidara seemed to have heard him, and looked over to Sasori.

Deidara quickly just grinned, and replied "Nothing, un!" in a cheery way.

Sasori just decided to let it be with that, so that he could go back to work with his puppets.

When Sasori had looked away and started concentrating on his puppets, Deidara's smile left his face.

After sitting a bit longer trying to figure out what to make of his clay, Deidara gave up and stood up.

He walked towards the door, and said, "I'm going for a walk, Danna un!" and walked out.

Sasori just replied with an "hm" and didn't even bother to look up.

* * *

Deidara walked down the corridor, surprisingly not meeting anyone at his way out, not even Hidan and Kakuzu, and then went out the door. 

When Deidara had left the hideout and had gone a while, he sat down by a tree.

He thought about this day, and a sarcastic thought came up in his head "Noone even know that it is my birthday, un, and still, it's probably the best birthday I have had yet, un…"

He thought about this a little bit, and then decided that it couldn't hurt to just rest a bit when he were out here, right?

So he just leaned at the tree behind him, and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

While Deidara was outside, Sasori finished fixing the puppet he was working with, and stood up. 

He went downstairs, and looked around.

He then peeked out the front door a second, and looked around.

Then he went inside again, and said to apparently the room itself; "It's clear, he's outside".

Then, the other Akatsuki members appeared from apparently nowhere, and he could here Hidan say "Finally fucking time!"

Then Kakuzu said "Language, idiot!"

"I talk the fucking way I fucking want, you fucking asshole!" replied Hidan.

Kakuzu was about to reply, but Kisame butted in "now, don't fight! It's Deidara's birthday, and he can come in every second now, so we have to fix this party!" "Stupid party…" mumbled Itachi, and Kakuzu said something like "Waste of time, could have earned money…"

But everyone started helping preparing.

* * *

Deidara woke up outside, and figured out he almost couldn't see anything. 

"Is it so late already, un?!?" he thought in shock.

"Better get in, un…" he mumbled lowly to himself.

He stood up, and started walking towards the lair.

When he opened the door, he still couldn't see anything, and he couldn't hear anything either.

He said out to the darkness "Hello? Anyone here, un?"

He walked in trough the lair, and walked into the living room.

He still couldn't see anything, and his hand started wandering at the wall, searching for the light-button-thingy.

And then, suddenly, the lights went on, and the other Akatsuki yelled at him "Happy birthday, Deidara!" and Hidan yelled "Happy birthday, Blondie!"

They then came with presents, he got a sweater with a "D" on from Tobi, who said something about "Just like in Harry Potter!", and he got chocolate from Konan, and he got a pair of cheap socks from Kakuzu (who had probably been forced to buy it by Hidan, and was grumbling about "wasted money"), an horror movie from Hidan, a puppet from Sasori, and a bunch of other things.

They placed the table with food in front of the TV, and everyone sat in the sofa or chairs, and they started watching the horror movie.

* * *

-A (few) movie(s) and a finish of a party later- 

They had been watching horror movies until early morning, and most people went to bed, or they ate the rest of the food, or they started wondering where their Danna was, as it was for Deidara.

"Have you seen Sasori-Danna, un?" he asked Hidan, who were watching some crappy humor-show at TV with Itachi.

"I'm fucking watching this fucking show, why the fuck should I fucking care?" answered Hidan.

Itachi waited until Hidan was finished cursing, and then said, "He went upstairs".

Upstairs. That usually meant their rooms, so Deidara went up to check.

He opened the door to their room a bit, and asked "Danna?"

A silent "hm" was heard, and Deidara knew his Danna was there.

"Hey, Danna!" he said happily, and walked towards his Danna.

"Deidara…" Started Sasori, but then hesitated.

Deidara just stood there, waiting for what his Danna had to say.

Sasori stood up, and walked towards Deidara.

"…I have another birthday present for you" said finally Sasori.

"Oh? What is it, Dann-" Deidara was cut of by Sasori's lips.

They stood there a while, and then Deidara had to breath.

Deidara was as red as Sasori's hair, and just said "Un."

"Happy birthday, Deidara" said Sasori, and Deidara started to grin, and then glomped his Danna in a hug, and they just lay at the bed cuddling the rest of the night.

"Thank you, un" Deidara whispered, and Sasori just smiled a bit, and watched Deidara fall asleep.

* * *

The End.

…You like,? Please comment!!


End file.
